Último Gosto
by Fla.Doomsday
Summary: Edward tinha o gosto, e Jacob o queria.


Autor: Fla Cane

Título: Último Gosto

Sinopse: Edward tinha o gosto, e Jacob o queria.

Ship: Edward/Jacob

Classificação: T

Gênero: Angst

Spoilers: Não

**N.A.: **_Mais uma EJ, porque simplesmente odeio a Bella, e sem uma mulher para atrapalhar, meu vampirinho e meu lobinho, ficam juntos..._

_Agradecimentos ao meu chefe e ao atraso dos clientes, pois se eles tivessem entrado no escritório naquele dia, eu simplesmente não teria escrito essa fic, assim como a fic do Projeto Pandora. Valeu, galera._

_Jeeh, eu amei sua betagem, valeu gatona._

_Para quem gosta, espero que comente._

_Para quem não gosta pode apertar o X ou o botão VOLTAR._

_Se vai se arriscar, valeu mesmo._

* * *

_**Último Gosto**_

_por Fla Cane_

Jacob soltou o corpo contra o chão de terra, seus joelhos se chocando contra algumas pequenas pedras. Olhou para algumas outras lápides, alguns nomes estranhos, outros conhecidos. Seus olhos fitaram a lápide cinza com o nome de Isabella Swan. Bella estava morta, morrera pouco depois que acontecera a festa de formatura dela. Aqueles vampiros liderados pela ruiva, Victoria, mataram muitas pessoas e os Cullen perderam para eles, não conseguindo controlá-los. Não houve nenhuma baixa propriamente na família, mas Jacob preferia que um deles tivesse morrido no lugar de Bella, e sabia que vários deles pensavam da mesma maneira.

Ela fora emboscada e não tivera oportunidade nem ao menos de gritar, Victoria conseguira enganar todos os Cullen e os Quileutes. Matara Bella sem nem ao menos se importar com o que fosse lhe acontecer depois, era a vingança pronta e a vampira estava pronta para morrer e poder se juntar a James, onde quer que ele estivesse. Jacob encontrou o corpo de Bella no banheiro feminino do colégio. Pouco sangue e nenhuma vida, e aquilo doeu profundamente, talvez até mais do que qualquer outra dor que já tivesse sentido.

Suas mãos subiram até seus cabelos, empurrando-os para trás, afastando-os de seus olhos, que agora fitavam a terra que fora revolvida á pouco tempo. E aquilo doía demais para não ser real. Doía exatamente do mesmo jeito que imaginara que doeria caso seus planos não dessem certo. Suas narinas inflaram com o cheiro doce demais que pareceu lhe envolver. Sabia exatamente quem estava ao seu lado, e no momento era a última pessoa que queria ver. Por que ele era culpado, ele existia e isso tornara a morte de Bella certa. A morte prematura e cruel que ela tivera.

Virou seu rosto de lado, olhando para o vampiro parado à pelo menos dois metros de si, como se estivesse respeitando seu espaço. O rosto dele não demonstrava dor, era calmo, seguro, como se tudo ainda andasse nas linhas certas, e nenhuma dessas linhas tivesse sido cortada de forma inesperada. Levantou-se e se virou, encarando Edward, tentando entender a calma que ele transmitia.

-O que faz aqui?

-Vim me despedir. – Edward disse calmo e olhando para o lobisomem vendo que ele sofria, talvez na mesma intensidade que ele.

-Vai embora agora que o estrago está feito?

-Vou voltar para a Itália. – viu o rapaz de dois metros levantar as sobrancelhas, sabendo o que aquilo significava. – Não a mais propósito continuar a existir. Acho que me entende.

-Oh, mas como você é honrado. – Jacob zombou, mas sua voz extremamente irritada. – Vá, se mate, deixe quem realmente amou Bella continuar a sofrer.

Edward sabia que Jacob agiria dessa forma, mas não esperava que a voz dele estivesse tão carregada de dor, demonstrando em sua face o que sentia. Também doía vê-lo assim, por mais que no passado tivessem se odiado. Não odiava Jacob pelo que ele era, na verdade não sentia ódio, era algo parecido com um desgostar por várias ações. Ações que tinham há ver com Bella, e que agora já não importavam mais. Não quando o que mais importava já não mais existia. Esperou alguns momentos enquanto ouvia a mente de Jacob se acalmando. Era o melhor a se fazer, não via sentido esperar mais que aquilo.

-Exatamente por amar Bella que já não vejo motivo para existir.

-Está tentando dizer que eu não amo Bella?

-Você ama, não duvido disso. – parou por um segundo pensando no que falaria a seguir. – Mas eu não quero mais essa existência, depois do último beijo, ainda sinto o gosto dela em minha boca. Depois do último toque, ainda sinto a pele quente dela contra a minha. – a dor começou a carregar a voz de Edward. – Depois de sentir o cheiro dela, nenhum outro eu sinto. Vê algum modo de existir?

-Não me faça isso. – Jacob disse ainda raivoso, aproximando-se vários passos de Edward, parando perto o suficiente para sentir o frio da pele do vampiro contra si. – Você ao menos teve o beijo, o toque, o cheiro. E ela sabia dos riscos que tinha com você. – de raivosa a voz de Jacob tornou-se triste. – Se tivesse me escolhido, eu diria que eu estaria tirando minha vida por ter sido o último a tocá-la com carinho.

-Eu imagino que não existiria essa conversa se ela tivesse lhe escolhido. – a voz de Edward tornou-se mais baixa no fim. – E não a nada que se possa fazer agora.

-Você não a perdeu por completo, como disse ainda sente o cheiro e o toque, e ainda tem o gosto dos lábios dela preso aos seus. –uma idéia se formou em sua mente, qual pareceu atiçar seu outro lado, e Edward escutou tal pensamento.

-Não vou me opor, caso queira realmente. – qual seria o propósito negar esse desejo ao lobisomem? Via o quanto Jacob a amava, mas nunca tivera uma real oportunidade de ter o que Edward tivera com Bella. Iria morrer em algumas horas, poderia deixar algo de bom para alguém que também carregava o amor que ele sentia por Bella.

-Você... – Jacob não conseguiu terminar a frase. Que palavras dizer quando a ocasião era tão estranha? Fechou os olhos e balançou a cabeça, ele ainda tinha o gosto de Bella, e talvez aquilo pudesse trazer paz para Jacob.

Aproximou-se dele, o corpo estremecendo como se o avisasse que aquilo era errado, que não daria certo. Que mesmo que o vampiro fosse para a morte, ele ainda não deveria fazer aquilo. Entretanto era o gosto _dela_ que estava ali. Segurou o rosto claro demais contra suas mãos e um mínimo sorriso escapou por seus lábios ao perceber que o Cullen era bem menor. Apesar de que sabia que era mais alto que as pessoas ao seu redor. No momento aquilo não importava nem um pouco, o que realmente importava era o gosto, a sensação e, talvez, a paz.

Edward sorriu com os pensamentos de Jacob, mas nada falou, apenas esperou. O rosto dele se aproximando e sentia as mãos quentes lhe segurando. Era como se pudesse fechar os olhos e ver Bella novamente. Mas não fechou os olhos, os deixou abertos, mirando os olhos escuros de Jacob, vendo a boca dele à centímetros da sua e a respiração levemente acelerada. Empurrou seu corpo para frente e seus lábios se tocaram aos de Jacob, enquanto o moreno o segurou no lugar, mantendo os lábios juntos. Acostumando-se, sentindo.

Doce, amargo, fraco. Os lábios do Cullen eram gelados, mas não tinham o gosto doce demais que ele pensara que teria. Na verdade era agridoce, então soube que não era normal, não era dele. Sua reação o assustou, pois respirou fundo e sugou o lábio inferior com certa força, querendo extrair o máximo daquele gosto agridoce que era de Bella. Porém, Edward não se moveu, qualquer movimento seu e o lobisomem poderia se afastar. E nem mesmo ele sabia por que não queria afastá-lo, mas simplesmente não queria.

Jacob puxou o corpo de Edward para mais perto, mesmo que ele não estivesse participando de modo algum daquele beijo. O corpo do ruivo era frio e como uma pedra, mas o gosto dos lábios era incrivelmente humano. Abriu seus lábios e correu a ponta de sua língua contra a boca do outro, sentindo-o abrir levemente. Pediu passagem com a língua, mas o outro não permitiu de imediato. Era como se estivesse com medo, como se não deixasse que ele tivesse mais do gosto de Bella. Irritou-se e pressionou ainda mais.

Abriu a boca com medo de que Jacob pudesse se ferir com seus dentes e acabar tendo seu veneno correndo nas veias do lobisomem. Mas ele procurou de imediato sua língua, tocando-a ferozmente, como se procurasse por algo. E nesse momento começou a retribuir o beijo, devagar e com leveza, sem tocar o corpo do outro com as mãos, apenas sentia a proximidade de seus corpos. E o beijou por vários minutos, deixando que ele roubasse o gosto de Bella de sua boca, mesmo que fosse morrer e ainda a sentir em si. Separaram-se e quase de imediato Jacob recuou alguns passos e fitou o Cullen, que se virou e começou a caminhar para partir.

-Acho que isso é adeus. – Edward disse e sorriu sem olhar para trás.

-Adeus. – Jacob disse, mas não sorriu. Edward morreu. Jacob também.

_Fim_

_

* * *

_**N.A.: _Amo demais EJ para não conseguir escrever..._**

_**Comentem?**_

**_Kiss_  
**


End file.
